Seven Christmas Tales
by The Lily Maiden
Summary: Seven Christmas drabbles about a Christmas when each of the seven was young.


**In this story, there are childhood Christmas memories from the seven. They are aged 2-5 (some ages can vary) I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Leo Valdez**

Leo could not wait to see what he got from Santa.

So of course he had to wake his mother up at 4 am. This is just what Leo does. He jumped on his mother's bed, screaming bloody murder. "MOM WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS AND YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WON'T BE ABLE TO OPEN MY PRESENTS AND I WON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THEM AND -"

"Leo - I'm up."

"Good morning Mommy."

"Let's go see about those presents now, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

Leo and his mother made their way to the living room. Leo was ecstatic to _finally _be allowed to open his presents. He grabbed one and ripped the paper off of it.

"Wow - a new tool set. Sants's AWESOME!"

Esperanza just smiled at her son as he tore through the presents, and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

To be honest, Annabeth really wanted to open her presents. But the logical part of her knew her dad didn't want to be woken up. So she sat downstairs, staring longingly at the presents under the tree, when suddenly she saw a spider.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S A SPIDER DADDY COME KILL IT!"

"What's going on?" her dad said as he ran into the room.

"SPIDER!"

"Oh - here we go - okay, I killed it."

"Good," Annabeth said, fearfully staring at the spot where the spider was.

"Hey, why don't you open your presents?"

And with that, all thought of the spider left Annabeth's mind as she raced toward the tree.

* * *

**Piper McLean**

Piper really wanted to start opening her presents.

"Daddy, wake up, it's _Christmas."_ she said to her father.

"Oh Pipes, I'm very sorry. I'm afraid Santa hasn't come this year. You must not have been very good."

"Daddy, you're such a big fat liar! I saw my presents already. I was a very good girl this year, don't you think, Daddy?"

"You were. Now let' go downstairs and see what Santa brought, alright?"

"Alright."

Mr. McLean watched as his daughter happily enjoyed her presents and smiled at her childhood innocence.

* * *

**Jason Grace**

Jason wanted Thalia to wake up now. There were no presents under the tree, and he knew his present was in her room. However, he didn't want to make Thalia upset by waking her up. However, he really wanted his present and decided to wake her up - even if it made her mad.

"THALIA WAKE UP IT"S CHRISTMAS!" Jason yelled as he charged into her room.

"Jason shut up before you wake mom up," Thalia told him. Jason quieted down as soon as he heard that. He did not want his mom up.

"Now, do you want to see what your present is?" Thalia asked Jason. He nodded. "Here you go." She handed him a decent size blue package.

As he ripped it open, he realized it was a new toy truck. He dropped the truck and gave Thalia a big hug, and played with his new toy all day.

* * *

**Hazel Levesque**

Hazel couldn't wait to see what she got for Christmas. She really wanted a Shirley Temple doll. She saw the presents under the tree, and hoped with all her heart that a Shirley Temple doll was in one of those boxes. When her mom finally came in the living room, Hazel jumped up and ran straight at the tree.

"Can't wait to see what you got, can you?" Marie asked her daughter. Hazel shook her head.

"Hopefully you got good things in those boxes," Marie said, smiling as she sat down on the couch.

Hazel did get her Shirley Temple doll. It was her favorite present.

* * *

**Frank Zhang**

Frank ran into his mother's room. It was Christmas morning, and she, apparently, did not see the need of being up early so you could get your presents as soon as possible. Why else would she still be in bed? It was already 5:30 am, and Frank really couldn't wait to open his presents.

"Mom, wake up, wake up wake up! It's Christmas!" Frank said to his mother.

"You can't wait to open your presents a bit longer?" Emily asked.

"No, mom, I can't! I want to open them now."

"Well, then, alright. Wait until I get down there."

Frank made his way downstairs, followed by his mother and then Grandmother. They all sat in the living room. Frank lunged for one present and began ripping it open.

"Fai, save the wrapping paper! We can use it for other things as well!"

Frank didn't hear a word his grandmother said.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

Percy really couldn't wait for his mom to get up. There were presents, and Percy knew they were for him. How long does it take for his mom to make a cup of coffee. As he sat there anxiously awaiting his mother's return from the kitchen, his thoughts turned to what gifts he would get. He wanted a variety of different things - action figures, toy trucks, and other various things - but really, the thing he wanted most was a robot dog.

He would name it Roby - he thought this was the most creative name ever- and they would be great friends. He would play with Roby, and Roby would be the best dog ever. He wouldn't even have to pick up the poop!

His mom walked back in the room with her coffee. "Ready to start opening presents?"

Percy was.


End file.
